Crate Crush
"In these Bash events, you will be tested for your ability to run, jump, throw, and battle it out with stone blocks, TNT and nitro crates. Are you prepared to be THE lone survivor?!" -Crash Bash Crate Crush is a minigame genre in Crash Bash. The main objective is to eliminate opponents or have more health than them in a minute and thirty seconds, by throwing and/or kicking crates. Like the other types of bashes, there are four different arenas; Jungle Bash, Space Bash, Snow Bash, and Drain Bash. There is also a two player exclusive level called Tie Breaker, which can be accessed by beating the two player adventure with both a good and evil character. The boss, Papu Papu is also faced in the style of Crate Crush. In battle and tournament modes, the Crate Crush minigames are available from the beginning. Controls *'Analogue Stick/Directional Buttons': Move *' Button': Jump *' Button': Pick Up/Throw Crates *' Button': Basic attack *' Button': Taunt/Laugh Character Abilities *'Crash Bandicoot / Coco Bandicoot' - These characters have arguably the best basic attack, which is the spin move used in the past Crash games. They move the fastest of all characters. Their throwing abilities, however, are the worst of all of the characters, which balance both of the bandicoots out with the rest of the characters. *'Doctor Neo Cortex / Doctor Nitrus Brio' - These characters are a midrange, a medium quality basic attack and throw. Unlike Dingodile and Rilla Roo, however, these characters are geared more towards throwing. They are able to pick up, throw, and pick up again much faster than their stronger counterparts, but cannot move very fast. *'Dingodile / Rilla Roo' - These characters are midrange, a medium quality basic attack and throw. Unlike Cortex and Brio, however, these characters are geared more towards kicking. They are able to spin, similar to Crash and Coco, and move decently well. Their throwing, however, is very weak, though slightly better than the throwing strength of Crash and Coco. *'Koala Kong / Tiny Tiger' - These characters have the best throwing strength. However, Their kicking abilities are weak, and they move the slowest out of all of the characters. Levels Jungle Bash Jungle Bash is the first Crate Crush arena and the fourth arena to beat in adventure mode. It is a basic level, with no special circumstances. In the gem challenge, the player/team has a limited amount of time to defeat their opponents. In the crystal challenge, the scene changes to night-time, and the idol with shoot nitro crates at the players (these can, however, damage opponents as well). Space Bash This arena is in the futuristic theme. Players are atop a skyscraper but the floor isn't exactly indestructible as both TNT and nitro crates destroy it. Falling in the cracks in the floor results in automatic death. In the gem challenge, the player once again have a limited amount of time to defeat opponents. In the crystal challenge, the game has been changed to an Egyptian theme and the player/team has to survive without being able to pick crates up and every crate is a TNT or nitro. There are also some new power ups: Aku Aku Mask: Adds an extra hit point. Z: Makes the player very slow, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Speedy Boots: Increases the player's speed and jump capabilities. Anvil: Beeping will signal that the 500 weight is about to crush you (instant death) so give it to someone else quick. Snow Bash This is another Crate Crush. As the name says it is in the snow but there is a penguin (possibly Penta Penguin) in the middle. That penguin is actually part of the game and once someone hits him he wakes up and goes on a rampage spinning around the arena smashing crates, causing explosions and injuring the players. The power ups are the same as Space Bash. The gem challenge is the same as always. For the crystal, the arena changes to slightly different icy location and the player has even more slippery shoes. Drain Bash This is in the sewers and is the last Crate Crush minigame. Nitro crates are absent this time around as well as the previous power ups but replacing them are more powerful weapons in purple question mark boxes. In every set of four crates, three hold wumpas and one holds a weapon. The stone blocks themselves have changed to locked crates. For the crystal, the player is in part of an old lab and can't open the purple boxes by kicking them or they will die instantly. Here are the weapons and how many shots they give: Sonic Ring: This forms a harmful sonic ring around the player for a few seconds which can also move crates around. 1 shot. 8-Way Missile: Sends eight missiles in all directions. 2 shots. Homing Energy Orb: Homes in on other players and injures them. 3 shots. Gallery Jungle_Bash.png|Jungle Bash. Space_Bash.jpg|Space Bash. Snow_Bash.jpg|Snow Bash. Drain_Bash.jpg|Drain Bash. Coco_facing_Papu_Papu.jpg|Coco facing Papu Papu in Papu Pummel. es:Crate Crush ru:Crate Crush Category:Minigames Category:Crash Bash Category:Minigame Genres